Moosonburger
Intro Moosonburger sails all the oceans but Cobalt, Midnight and Opal. He most frequently goes on the Hunter Ocean. He makes a home for himself at Mayfair Mansions, a Row House, on Pukru Island. On Hunter he is known as Bobmccow. Contributions and Accomplishments * Owns a competitive furnishing stall on Eieio Island (Ice) * Was once a grand-master poker player (Ice) * Single-handedly defeated a dhow-full of Swordfighters (Malachite) * Got to the 4th round of a huge tournament of Drinking, though he's bad at it (Hunter) * Won a PVP that consequentially made Pirates Gone crazy's rank go up. Hunter: *Founder of the Crimson Cows. *Prince of the flag -The Dog Pack-. *Former officer of the crew Mystic Horizon. Biography Bobmccow awoke one morning as a pirate in the crew Watchers from the Water. He left, seeking a new life, and joined Mystic Horizon. He acquired a Dhow, the Detestable Catfish, and became an Officer. He then gathered up 2 mates and founded the Crimson Cows. He has since raised the crew's fame to established, and co-founded the flag -The Dog Pack-, and is a prince of that flag. He has twice unsuccessfully joined event blockades for -The Dog Pack-. Days after losing the 2nd event blockade, he was bound to a chair on Paollu Island. A friendly group o' folks called the Sky Raiders came pillaging by one fine day and rescued him. He joined them, selling his two sloops and buying a stall and a longship. He worked up to the Rank of Senior Officer, but due to organizational issues within the crew, left on April 10, 2010. On the same day, he and a friend, Sheinord, founded Traitors of the Sea, which initially joined the flag that Sky Raiders had created, but then left for Moving the Masses. On April 12, 2010, Aacprduction was selling the deeds he owned to buildings on Pukru Island, and Bobmccow bought Savile Row, the tailor bazaar, for 20,000 pieces of eight. In August 2010, Traitors of the Sea disbanded after a terrible storm wrecked the entire fleet- that is except for the Dhow Jones, the first and only renamed ship in the Traitors' Fleet. Broke and wet, Bob took the Dhow Jones. He joined a pillage with Hunters and Collectors and, within 24 hours, was a sailing officer of Hunters and Collectors. After the summer of 2011, Bobmccow decided to vacation undercover in the Empire. After a year there, he returned to find Hunters and Collectors in ruin. He raised some money and on July 25, 2012, created his own new crew, Blazing Sky. Joining the flag The Swarm, he is geared up for new adventures as a captain once again. He lives in Jonestown Houses on Aimuari Island in the now Emerald Ocean. He still considers himself a Hunter Pirate. He owns 3 renamed ships- the Mighty Emperor, a sloop, the American Dad, a cutter, and the Dhow Jones, a dhow. He owns several other ships aswell. He also owns the Blazing Sky crew hall, in the Deathly Hallows on Aimuari Island. Friends, Rivals, etc. Bobmccow's best friend is Arsbob, the first mate of the Crimson Cows, and Rasgao, also first mate of the Crimson Cows. Marshow, Lunett and Scarllena are also good friends of his. Bobmccow has yet to garner any major enemies.